Mitsuki Saiga
Kenproduction | birth_place = Saitama, Japan | occupation = Seiyū, singer | spouse = | parents = | hobbies = Reading, Singing, Tennis, Driving | children = | credits = .hack as Tsukasa FullMetal Alchemist as Second Lieutenant Maria Ross GetBackers as MakubeX Kyou Kara Maou as Wolfram von Bielefeld My-HiME and My-Otome as Chie Hallard | website = }} is a female seiyū who was born in Saitama. Saiga works at Ken Production. TV shows * Oha Suta (Prinz Saiger- Beauty Question) Movies (Live-Action) * Wonderful World Notable voice roles Anime * .hack//Roots (Cashmere) * .hack//Sign (Elk, Tsukasa * 07-Ghost (Teito Klein) * Ashita no Nadja (Francis Harcourt, Keith Harcourt) * Banner of the Stars (Sobach Üémh Dor Ïuth) * Beyblade Metal Fusion (Chi-Yun Li) * Black Cat (Lin Shaolee) * Bleach as Zabimaru (baboon) * D.Gray-man (Debitto) * Darker Than Black: Ryūsei no Gemini (Mina Hazuki) * Deltora Quest (Dain) * Fafner in the Azure (Mamoru Kodate) * Fullmetal Alchemist (Maria Ross) * Genshiken (Makoto Kousaka) * GetBackers (MakubeX) * Gilgamesh (The Countess of Werdenberg) * Hellsing Ultimate (Heinkel Wolfe) * Itazura na Kiss (Kikyou Motoki) * Ikkitōsen (Shiba'i Chuutatsu) * King of Bandit Jing (Jing) * Koutetsu Sangokushi (Ryoutou Kouseki) * Kuroshitsuji (Edward V) * Kuragehime (Kuranosuke Koibuchi) * Kyo Kara Maoh! (Wolfram von Bielefeld - Rufus von Bielefeld) * The Law of Ueki (Robert Haydn) * Le Portrait de Petit Cossette (Eiri Kurahashi) * Loveless (Natsuo Sagan) * MÄR (Phantom) * Mazinkaiser (Jun Hono) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Revive Revival) * Monochrome Factor (Haruka Kujo) * Moyashimon (Kei Yūki) * My-HiME (Chie Harada) * My-Otome (Chie Hallard) * My-Otome Zwei (Chie Hallard) * Nabari no Ou (Yoite) * Nurse Witch Komugi (Kyousuke Date) * Ouran High School Host Club (Benio Amakusa) * Peacemaker Kurogane (Okita Sōji) * Pita-Ten (Takashi "Ten-chan" Ayanokoji) * Pokémon ポケモンアニメ 声優リスト 〔あ行〕 * Pokémon: Advanced Generation (Shū) * R.O.D the TV (Junior) * Rockman EXE (Enzan Ijuin)XEBEC - Rockman.EXE Beast+ - スタッフ & キャスト * Shakugan no Shana (Johan) * Shaman King (young Amidamaru) * Shugo Chara! (Kairi Sanjou) * Stellvia of the Universe (Masaru Odawara) * Strawberry 100% (Shiori Kurokawa) * The SoulTaker (Kyousuke Date) * Superior Defender Gundam Force (Zero the Winged Knight) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Rossiu Adai) * Tokimeki Memorial Only Love (Principal's secretary) * Toward the Terra2007-02-07 - MOON PHASE 雑記 (Jomy Marcus Shin) * Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (Kakyo)http://www.shonenmagazine.com/tsubasa_tokyo/ * Triangle Heart (Misato Mikami) * Zoids: Chaotic Century (Raven) * Zoids: New Century Zero (Jamie Hemeros) Video games * .hack//G.U. (Endrance) * .hack//Infection (Elk) * .hack//Mutation (Elk, Tsukasa) * .hack//Outbreak (Elk, Tsukasa) * .hack//Quarantine (Elk, Tsukasa) * Ar tonelico III: Sekai Shūen no Hikigane wa Shōjo no Uta ga Hajiku (Tatsumi) * Asaki, Yumemishi (Kagachi) * Luminous Arc (Johannes) * Rumble Roses XX (Evil Rose / Noble Rose) * Samurai Spirits Zero (Yumeji Kurokouchi) * Saya no Uta (Ryōko Tanbo) * Star Ocean: The Last Hope (Faize Sheifa Beleth) * Summon Night Craft Sword Monogatari: Hajimari no Ishi (Killfith) * Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X (Dio) * Tales of the Tempest (Lukius Bridges) Drama CDs * 07 Ghost (Teito Klein) * BALETTSTAR (Endou Kensaku) * Blaue Rosen (Mizuki Sakurazaka) * Fairy Hearts: File: 00 Alice (Alice, Riddle) * Gravitation (Yoshiki Kitazawa) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Satoshi Hojo) * Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey (Mia) * Shugo Chara (Sanjou Kairi) * Superior (Juno Obsidias) * Torikago Gakkyuu (Mikage) * Penguin Kakumei main character ryou Music Mitsuki Saiga feat. JUST (斎賀みつき feat.JUST) * Luster * Atmosphere * Mizu no Senritsu (2006) * Kyo Kara Maoh! Shinmakoku Hoso Kyokai- Back2Back c/w Eien ni hibiku uta (2007) * Kyo Kara Maoh! Shinmakoku Hoso Kyokai- SHK (2008) * Kyo Kara Maoh! Taiyou wo Mitsumete Iru * Kyo Kara Maoh! Sora Kakeru Tsurugi with Toshiyuki Morikawa * Web Radio "Nabari no Ou" Theme: EN-RAI (2008) * One (2008) * Phantom c / w victim (2009) * Just go ahead! (2010) Trivia * Many of her roles were either young men ( Yoite in Nabari no O, Okita Souji in Peacemaker, MakubeX in GetBackers, Lin Shaolee in Black Cat, Wolfram in Kyou Kara Maou, Rossiu Adai in Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and Jomy Marquis Shin in Toward to the Terra) or boyish women (Maria Ross in Fullmetal Alchemist, Chie Harada in My-HiME, Amakusa Benio in Ouran, Tsukasa in .Hack//SIGN, Sakurazaka Mizuki in Blaue Rosen; usually, these characters have alto voices). Saiga also performs songs as a vocalist in her vocal unit Saiga Mitsuki feat.JUST (斎賀みつき feat.JUST). References External links * * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors ar:ميتسكي سايغا es:Mitsuki Saiga fr:Mitsuki Saiga ko:사이가 미쓰키 it:Mitsuki Saiga ja:斎賀みつき pt:Mitsuki Saiga ru:Сайга, Мицуки zh:齋賀觀月